Fighting Fire With Fire
by Frozen Hurricane
Summary: Zoey and Co. get sent to Middle Earth during a ritual gone wrong. There they meet Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, and Sam. Why are they there? And how are they going to get back? Erin 3 Legolas, and Zoey 3 Stark! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_"Eye of Fire,_

_Soul of Hate._

_Heart of Hunger,_

_World of Fate._

_Flesh of Ice_

_Sky of Night_

_Land of Violence_

_World needing Light."_

I finished reciting the poem, and then I walked back to the middle of our circle, hoping and praying that this would work; that we would find the answer about what to do to get rid of Kalona.

I look around at my friends that I had become so close to. Damien was standing holding his candle that represented Wind, there was a glint of fear in his eyes, but he still smiled at me when we made eye contact.

Walking towards him I said:

"_Wind I ask you to my ring_

_To get rid of those with wings"_

I smiled at him and then moved on to Shaunee.

"_Fire light up this Earth _

_And find a man that mercy dearth" _

I felt a sudden warmth surround me as I lit Shaunee's candle, and I winked at her then turned away.

I took a deep breath and then moving towards Erin I spoke:

"_I call upon water to wash this land, _

_And help me to find an inhuman man."_

I lit her candle, hearing the sound of waves. Finally I turned to Stevie Rae.

"_Earth hear our cries and pleads,_

_Cut down all our evil weeds."_

I took my place in the middle of the circle I closed my eyes and called upon the one element I felt closest to.

"_Spirit enter our hearts and minds,_

_Find those with souls that are kind."_

My candle was lit and I felt a great power stirring (I heard a voice in my head going _The Force is strong in this one.) _I had obviously been watching to many films with Damien. Then I came down from my giddy high and saw a link connecting us together.

But this link was different to normal, this link also connected us to Jack, Aphrodite, Darius, Erik and Stark.

The colors grew brighter and brighter and in the end I had to close my eyes. I felt a pain behind my eyes, a kind of burning sensation. I began to feel myself losing consciousness. Blackness took over my vision until I saw no more. Before I was completely out I heard a voice. It sounded so silky and smooth, and if I could taste it it would taste like Galaxy.

"_Leave this world_

_Let your spirit fly._

_Enter realms _

_Or this land will die._

_There you will find_

_What you seek,_

_Danger Torture_

_You will meet."_

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up in a place that was completely unfamiliar. I looked around, and saw that my friends were all sprawled out unconscious on the floor. I looked up and was immediately met by a gleaming sword point.

"Who are you, stranger?" asked the owner of the sword. The man was tall and regal looking, with shoulder length, greasy, dark brown hair. He was looking accusingly at me, and was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Er..er..." I was a bit dumbfounded, as to why someone was pointing a sword at me. (Not to mention that no one uses swords anymore, unless your Dragon Lankford.)

"Hurry up and speak little beardless dwarf!" Said some short guy with a long red beard, pointing an axe at me.

"What the hell? I'm not a dwarf!" I said, shocked. "I'm Zoey Redbird!" I said to him.

"Peace my friend, they mean no harm." came an old voice, that sounded rich with wisdom. A tall old man stooped over me and offered me his hand. I graciously took it and stood up. By this time all of my friends were starting to wake up.

Stark woke up and immediately drew his bow.

"What a remarkable bow you have." Said a tall guy with pointy ears and long blond hair, making him look feminine and a bit gay.

"All the better to shoot you with. Now who are you?" Stark replied, standing protectively in front of me.

"All right, I'm normally for violence, but this shit is stressing me the hell out." Complained Aphrodite. "And what the hell is with the swords and the long the hair that makes you look like a fucking fag?"

"What does, "Fucking", and "Shit" mean?" asked the dwarf.

Aphrodite just looked at him blankly. She looked lost for words.

"What the fuck are you? What shit-hole of a planet do you fucking come from? You...you...ASSHAT!" Aphrodite suddenly went on a swearing rant.

We all looked at her, then there was a silence, and then me, Stark, Stevie Rae, Damien, Jack, The Twins, Erik and Darius all burst into laughter.

The strangers all looked at us, questioning our sanity.

I put my hand onto Stark's bow, pointing it to the floor, even though if he shot it, it wouldn't matter, it would still pierce the heart of whoever he was angry at.

"My name is Zoey Redbird," I repeated. "These are my friends. We were just doing a ritual, when we fell unconscious and woke up here. Who are you?"

The tall kingly man spoke, "I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, King of Gondor. These are my friends, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, Gandalf the White, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins, The Ring Bearer, Samwise Gamgee, his gardener, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck."

There was a pause as we took in all of the names.

"I am Aphrodite, The Beautiful, Princess of Tulsa," began Aphrodite, in a deep powerful voice. I stifled a giggle at her sarcasm. " And this is Darius, The Hotness. Stark, The Warrior, Erin, The White, and Shaunee, The Brown, Erik, The Jerk, Damien, The Queen Of Gays, Jack, The King of Gays, Stevie Rae, The Bumpkin, and last but not least, Zoey, The Queen of Non-Cussing."

By the time Aphrodite had finished we were all glaring at her, and the strangers were all looking confused at our titles.

Frodo, the short curly haired guy, stepped forward. "Please, come in, make yourself at home, and I'll put on some tea."

As we walked in, I looked at their clothing. They all wore cloaks, and Legolas wore a tunic. The Little People wore trousers and waist coats, and everything that made them look old fashioned. Gandalf was tall, and wore wizard-like clothes. He reminded me of Dumbledore from Harry Potter, and he also carried a long white staff.

We all sat around a long scrubbed table, and Gandalf spoke.

"So, please tell me what happened."

I told him everything, and I told _everyone _about the poem that Nyx told me before I fell completely unconscious.

"I think I know what it means..." Said Gandalf. "But I cannot tell you right now, for it for _you _to find out yourself, along the journey. I had a dream of your coming, and your Goddess told me not to say anything." He turned to Frodo, and the rest of them. "That is why I called you all here. We must go with them on their quest and help them."

"And where exactly are we supposed to be going?" Asked Aphrodite. "Because I don't do walking. Unless _I'm _in a car, and you peasants are walking."

I rolled my eyes at her.

Sam handed her some tea. She took a sip and then spat it out. "What the hell is this shit?" She shrieked.

"It's tea!" Replied Sam, looking a bit confused. "Never heard of tea before?"

"Of course I have, you idiot, this stuff is just a tiny bit disgusting. No offence." She added as an after thought, because Sam looked a bit upset.

Gandalf looked around and paused. Then, "We're going to Mirkwood."


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

FPOV (Frodo)

Mirkwood, Legoals's home. I had heard so many stories about it but never had I visited it. It was meant to be infested with dark creatures even though elves lived there.  
I was walking at the back of the group. Zoey and her friends, there was something strange about them, as though they were keeping a secret. Something important was being kept from us.  
"So...How are you?" Asked a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, She was with out a doubt beautiful. "I'm Erin and this here is Shaunee." She waved a hand to another beautiful girl. She had waist length black hair, with coffee coloured skin and brown eyes. Every single one of these people were beautiful. It just added to their strangeness.  
"I'm Frodo." I replied.  
"We know!" They chorused together laughing.  
I walked on in silence. Walking along this path reminded me of the first time I had left the Shire. I had been scared at jumped at any sound. I hadn't known what lay beyond The River, but now I did. It was a sense of Déjà vu.  
I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew this journey was not simple, and was possibly more complicated then my first quest.  
"Are you alright master Fordo?" asked Sam, my loyal gardener.  
"I'm fine Sam, just sad that we just got back from our last quest and now we're on a new one. Just wish we could have spent more time in the Shire." I had missed the Shire so much, the warmth and the familiarity.  
"Me too. They're quiet strange aren't they? So confident and out-going, especially those two – Erin and Shaunee I think their names were. Never met such loud girls in my life!"  
I nodded in agreement and quietly observed them. Erin was talking to Legolas while Shaunee was talking to Pippin and Merry.  
Gandalf was discussing the mission with Zoey, Stark and Darius. Aphrodite was walking next to me, singing a song I had never heard before. It was upbeat and had words I didn't understand.

Sam and I kept walking in a comfortable silence, thing our own thoughts, when I heard a rustling behind me. Since Sam and I were at the back, we could stop, without causing everyone else to.  
"Mr Frodo?"  
I stood stock still and listened again. This was just like when Gollum followed us before, only, I never knew that he'd been following us since the Shire. There was no other sound.  
"I'm fine, Sam. Just a bit jumpy." I replied to him, while catching up to the others in front. We walked for a few more hours, while Aphrodite complained loudly, (and annoyingly) that her feet were aching.  
We stopped off to rest, in a wooded area off of the road for the night. None of us wanted to talk about our mission out in the open, for in case of spying ears. So we just ate a late dinner, and went to sleep, Aragorn keeping the first watch.

A few hours later, we set off again, after a brief breakfast the Pippin and Merry insisted rather forcefully! We were all following Gandalf, as he led us to Bree.

I really hope this doesn't turn out like last time. I spent so long thinking that Gandalf was dead, and that just added to the burden of the Ring. I felt like it was _my_ fault that the Balrog of Morgoth pulled him down. I don't know why I thought it was. It just was. I felt like everyone on the quest to destroy the ring, was under my responsibilty, even if I was the one that everyone was defending. Not the other way around.

We walked for a few hours, then stopped for lunch. We were only about ten miles away from Bree, and then we could stop at the Prancing Pony for the night, and discuss what we were going to do necxt. Though, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. It was like when Gollum followed us, I felt like there were eyes, evil eyes, watching our every move. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to make the mistake of trusting it like last time. Gollum nearly cost me my life, my ring, and my friendship with Sam.

Very late in the evening, we finally made it to the large gate that surrounded Bree.

Aragorn spoke to the man gauding the gate, and he let us in. Just as I stepped in I heard a loud bird call, that sounded almost like a toad, right behind my neck. I whipped round, but there was nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

ZPOV

The inn was nice with friendly people, although they did give us strange looks. They looked at our clothes with wonder and curiosity, but who could blame them? I mean I thought their clothes were odd, so it was only natural they thought mine were.  
Our company from this world were greeted by the inn keeper like they were old friends. We were currently sitting around a table drinking – well I didn't know what I was drinking, but it tasted alright and it warmed up my hands, so I was happy.  
It was nice to finally relax and just talk and have fun.  
I looked around; Erin was talking to Legolas, obviously flirting. Aphrodite was talking to Gimli about what swear words were, Damien and Jack were talking to Gandalf about something to do with the way of the world and that other crap. Eric was sulking, not talking to anyone, Darius and Stevie Rae were talking quietly to each other, Stark was sat silently next to me, and Shaunee was talking to Aragorn about life here compared to life back home.  
Home. It was such a long way away, and it was only now that I realized I had no clue how to get back. I missed it, I missed Grandma Redbird and her wisdom. I could imagine her here with us, sensing my discomfort and saying, "Do not worry, u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa , everything will be fine, it's as they say 'where there's a will, there's a way'".

A growing thought nagged at the back of my mind. If we could get here, where ever "here" was, surely that means that the Raven Mockers, Kalona and Neferet can follow us here. While we were walking to the Prancing Pony, I felt a tug in my gut, that was telling me we were being followed. The one time I looked behind me I saw Frodo, who looked like he felt it to. He stopped and looked around him, as if he were searching for someone in particular. I didn't know anything about this world, but you could tell that he was important to this party in some way.

"What's wrong, Z?" asked Stark, sensing my worry.

"Nothing." I lied.

He gave me a look.

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking about the fact that Kalona could be following us." He looked surprised by this and bent closer towards me so that no one else would hear our conversation.

"Why do you say?"

"Well, if we managed to get here, what's to say that they can't follow? I must have accidentaly opened some portal-type-thing or something by accident, and-" I froze mid sentence. "What if we can't get back?" I asked, starting to panic. "Everyone we know is back in Tulsa. Everyone that can help us against Neferet. Lenobia, Dragon, Sgiach, Seores, Sister Mary Angela, the red fledglings, Grandma! What about Grandma? She might be hurt or dead and I wouldn't even know about it! What if the Raven Mockers got through? What if-" Stark interrupted my hysterics by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry, Z! We'll figure it out! And this Gandalf guy looks pretty smart as well, and if he doesn't know how to get us back, maybe these people at Mirkwood will know how. Someone's bound to know something about why we're here!"

I calmed my breathing and knew he was right. I would just have to take our situation one step at a time. Naturally I felt exhausted, so I managed to fall asleep pretty quickly, when I went up to my room.

That was my first mistake.

Obviously Stark had stayed up on the first watch, and so he wasn't sleeping with me. I thought that after all this time, Kalona would have given up on trying to reach me through my dreams, seeing as I hadn't been asleep alone in weeks.

Well, this time (unfortunately for me) he got lucky, and caught me when I was alone.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the middle of a field that belonged in the Otherworld. I looked down and saw that I was wearing the usual brown mini dress that Kalona always puts me in. I walked down to the beach, sat down on the soft sand, and watched the waves move. After a few minutes I heard footsteps on the sand, but I didn't turn to look. There wasn't any point, I knew who it'd be, and it would make this dream just that little bit easier if I didn't have to look at him.

"A-ya." Kalon said, his voice was rich, velvety and hypnotising.

I nodded in his direction, but didn't say anything.

"It has been a long time since we have spoken with one another. Are you sleeping alone tonight?"

"Obviously." I stated, trying to make my voice sound as cold as possible.

"Your warrior is obviously not doing his job very well then." Kalona replied.

"He's doing perfectly well thank you very much." I snapped and turned to glare at him. Kalona looked like he normally did. He was topless as usual (jeez, never heard of a t-shirt before?), had black Khaki shorts on and wore nothing on his feet. His shoulder length hair was tied at the nape of his neck with the flyaway bits flapping around him in the light wind. Kalona's great raven wings were the only thing that stopped him from looking like a typical guy walking down a beach. The only thing that looked different was the gold ring he had on his right index finger. It gleamed in the sunlight, and I suddenly felt drawn to it. All the noise from the beach and the wind suddenly died down, and all I could hear was a whisper that seemed to be coming from the ring. My hand itched to reach out and snatch it from his hand.

"I know where you sleep, A-ya, and I'm coming to get you." he whispered. The dream shattered and I sat up straight in my bed, to the sound of shouts and running feet.

I shot out of bed and raced to my window, to see that the streets of Bree were over run with Orcs.


	5. Chapter 5

ZPOV  
I ran out the room, grabbing my few belongings on the way out. Stark was right behind me.  
The inn was in chaos, ladies screaming, children were crying and over it all Aragon was yelling various commands for the men to fight.  
Legalos was notching an arrow in his bow and shot an orc from a window. It squealed as it fell down as was trampled on by the rest of the orcs.  
I sprinted down the stairs and was immediately stopped by Gimli.

"Stay here." He ordered.  
I watched from the hallway window as Gimli charged into battle with his axe raised and ginger hair flying.

"Zoey!" Erin yelled as there was a thudding from the front door. The orcs were trying to get in.  
I looked in panic at Erin but luckily Stevie Rae came to the rescue. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and stuck her arms out, palms facing outwards.  
I then watched in shock as she began to glow green and the floor in front of her started to quiver. The quiver got stronger and stonger until it was shaking and then a few branches shot up and out of the doors. Branches and leaves covered the door and acted as a barricade.

"Thanks." I gasped.

"Anytime." She responded then grabbed my hand and started dragging me in the other direction. My other hand found Starks and I pulled him along with me. Erin ran to catch us up and joined our human life-line.  
We blindly turned corners and ran through corridors, getting lost in the many rooms of the inn. Eventually we opened a door to find a corridor with a dead end. We turned to run back out, but to our dismay about 20 orcs blocked the exit. I screamed and backed away until my back hit the wall. The orcs advanced and I looked around desperately for a way to escape but came up empty.  
Stark moved forward and notched an arrow in his bow then fired. The arrow hit one of the orcs squarely in his chest and it fell to the floor screaming. He got ready to shoot another arrow, but a loud human battle cry stopped him. The orcs also stopped and turned towards the sound. 

Outside the door I could just make out Erik swinging his sword, killing any orc that came to close. Behind him was Damien who was yielding his sword in a more professional manor. Jack was no-where to be seen, neither was Shaunee. As I watched, an orc struck Erik with his axe. Clutching his shoulder, Erik fell to the floor, dropping his sword as he went down.  
Staring in horror, I watched as the orc raised his axe in the air, and just as it was about to come crashing down on Erik's head, fire engulfed his body.  
He cried out in pain and dropped his axe behind him which pierced the heart of one if his comrades.  
The fire soon reduced his body to ashes and I looked up to see Shaunee standing there with one hand held out and a ball of fire hovering over her palm.

"Bring it bitches."  
With that she flung the fire ball at another orc which caught fire. He stumbled into the orc behind him and the fire spread.  
She smiled at her work and then looked over to where Erik lay motionless. I gasped and joined her kneeling at his head.

"He's still breathing!" She exclaimed. I looked at his chest and saw it rising and falling and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zoey?" Erin and Shaunee asked at the same time.

"Yes?"

"You have to heal him Zoey, or it will be too late." Erin stated. I nodded and closed my eyes.  
_Spirit, I call you to me_, I thought. I felt the familiar presence as the power of Spirit filled me and I placed my hand on Erik's shoulder. Directing the Spirit energy to his shoulder I began to feel tired as I usually did after using too much magic.  
I closed my eyes as I healed him, wanting nothing more than to be back home at the House of Night. In bed. Sleeping.  
A gasp brought me out of my revere and I looked down to see Erik's shoulder healed and his eyes began to flutter open.

"You okay?" Shaunee asked him uncertainly.

"Um... yeah… I think so. What happened?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"An orc got you with his axe." She replied and then helped him to his feet.  
At that moment Aphrodite came running down the corridor, he warrior, Darius right behind her.

"Is every one ok? I had a vision of Erik getting hurt." Panic and worry were clear in her eye, but as she looked and saw that we were alright it was replaced by her usual 'I'm the best' look.

"S'all fine. Zoey healed him." Said Stevie Rae.

"How's everyone else?" Erin asked.

"Most of them are injured, only two or three on our side down. Legolas was scarped with a sword and Aragon was hit on the head. But all the orcs are gone; they've just left this place in chaos and confusion. Apparently, orcs don't normally attack this place. It's getting the people here worried and their starting to blame it on us because we're different. I mean of course we're different! They all have a horrible fashion sense! Seriously what is up with the long dresses and capes? Hasn't anyone here heard of a Jack Wills or Super dry?"

I smiled at Aphrodite's big headedness and Stark gently pulled my head and drew me in for an embrace.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and I asked him the same.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. That's my job. Not yours." I smiled into his chest and then stood on my tip-toes. My lips made contact with his and a spark of electricity ran through my body. I wound my arms round his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair while his arms encircled my waist.  
I grinned and began to deepen the kiss until Erin and Shaunee kindly butted in.

"Get a room guys!"

"Seriously, I am not a porn lover." Shaunee stated.

"Yeah. I have better things to do with my time then stand here and watch you two suck each other's faces off. I mean ewww!" Erin added.  
I blushed then looked around. A feeling of dread settled on me as I asked:

"Where's Jack?"


End file.
